powers of the ancient worriers
by neo8
Summary: Ash meets the 4 gardeins of the earth Stone, Nen, Phoenix, Lilly, and Mai wait she died! Ash is out on another world saving adventure! Read to find out the reincarnation of Mai is! and it's NOT ash R&R!! I HOPE YA LIKE IT!
1. Enploge

many years ago when the world was yong and fraler there were 5 pokemonhummin like protetors there was Stone, Nen, Phoenix, Lilly, and Mai they the proteters of pokemon seeled themselvs away. arther defeting Kerri and Siyamak the man with the dark eyes.nowing they would be neede one again 


	2. what are you hiding, were do you come fr...

(this takes please when there in late teen's)  
  
Key:  
  
kanesi: *~*~*~*~*   
  
pokemon translation: ()   
  
change of seine: __________  
  
talking in a flash back: 'blah blah blah'  
  
ash misty brock and there new friend Nelly a girl from the ancient lands was taking them to her home land."what is it like, the place were you grew up?" asked misty "well prisse girl, it's beautiful and quite and no one around for miles" she answered "what about pokemon centers?" asked brock "umm..well we have 1 pokemon center, 1 hospital 2 stores, and 1 movie theater my Mom kagome, owns it. it's a family thing it was ones my grate, grate, grandmother" she said   
  
"Wow! I wish I owned a move theater" "you wish you had every thing" said Nelly "true" she said in her I'm-so-popular-and-everyone-adors-me! look.  
  
They walked on for about 2 hours and than."THERE, seductively  
  
shouted Nelly pointing to a small town about a mile from them."wait up! said ash "we haven't stopped in hours! "so, I'm fine" "yes you are" said brock sedulously again SMACK "brock what did I say about touching me?" his face was to deep the ground to answer. Nelly sighed and covered them all in a blue like physic barrier and lifted them off ((yes Nelly is physic))  
  
It took them about 20 minuets with her supper speed. They landed gently but Nelly tossed brock into a small pikacu statue witch was already broken. Nelly looked up the once beautiful flower filled town was burned, smashed, and broken "OH GOD!" she said "SUCH FOR SURVIVORS!" she said to the gang  
  
_______________________MEEN WILE!____________________________________________  
  
a shadowy like figure fly's trow a gigantic woods image is a girl with catlike ears green eyes and dragonfly wings warring a green tunic she is scared and is running from something"AHHHHHHHHH" a scream is hared  
  
__________________________elswaer____________________________________________  
  
Nelly is in a house she walks by a dead body picks it up and saw how he died with he kanesi  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"please no, take me but not my childeren!"said the man "no what are you doing please no-AAAAHHH"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Poor fool" she said. Than something in the back of her mind was telling her to turn around.she did and saw nothing but a rattat. Nelly walked out with the body to the grave yard   
  
"Mew I summon you" she said threw out her poke ball. "mew, I need you to Barry Mr. becrmier,but look at his memory I will get more of the dead." "Mew meeeeeeeew"(some thing is wrong) "I know mew, I can feel it."   
  
She walked back on the path to the villege.and then she heard bussing her ears picked up the sound she turned and saw a girl with catlike ears green eyes and dragonfly wings with a green tunic she was injured  
  
"LILLY," Nelly shouted "my old friend what happened!" "I-I was attacked big" "LILLY LILLY!! PLEASE NO!!"  
  
________________later________________________  
  
The girl wakes up in a hospital with her wing bandaged Nelly and the others are looking at her and looks to Nelly and says "Nelly my old friend" "Lilly," she said releved.they hugged like girls do. "I thout you would die, what happened" Nelly asked  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^FLASH BACK^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'I was in my seal than I awoke I looked strait into the eyes of Kerri, she chased me I new I had to warn you and the others if Siyamak, the man with the dark eyes would return to power! She flowed me and almost burned me with her ascend I barley got away thankfully celibate, was there to save me she got away as well.'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^end flash back^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Brock, ash, and misty sat there confused "uhh Lilly can you stand," "yes" "come on Nelly said pulling her out of there.  
  
She pulled her on the porch it was night and stars were out. Ash lisend to them trow the door. "Lilly, these humans don't know" "But remember you need a pokemon master to help us!"she said " YOU DUNCE!" Nelly shouted "he or she has to be choosing by destiny and besides, they have to be the grates pokemon master off all! "Lilly, in the moaning retrieve Phoenix, I'll get Nen" it's best they know,...."  
  
"Are they on crake," asked brock "she has a deep dark secret," asked misty "no, Nelly wouldn't be that solitude. "Said ash. 'ya you would know," "no I would not!" lets follow her no madder what tomorrow!  
  
_____________________________________-morning-__________________________________________  
  
Nelly left early she walked into the woods to the lake she looked around to make sure no one was following her she took off her shirt and pants and jumped in the lake in her under garments. Ash was right behind her. he did the same he waited a little throw.  
  
Nelly dove deeper into the water she came to a glowing crystal she got closer to see a blue boy like figure she took her neckless and taped it on it and the crystal glowed bight. Than she couldn't hold her breath any more she had to get air than the thing garbed her waits and pulled her up to the suffuse he was really quik.the broke the suffuse and climbed on shore you could see him more in the sun light. He had jet black spiked hair and blue skin 3 fingers and 2 toes and was wearing nothing but white shorts and a sliver chain neckless.  
  
"Nen!" Nelly said in relief than ash came out of the lake he turned to them and shouted clearly "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON," Nelly gave her friend a funny look than in frowned she than used her physic powers lifted herself to ash he stared at her she said "when we get back."   
  
SMACK!   
  
"That's for staring at me in my underwear!" she shouted.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
They had returned to the village Nelly Took them insaid.to wait for Lilly to return.Nelly answered the door a few hours later there stood a man with red spiked hair red/crimson eyes shoulder pandas and brown pants he also had a scar on his right cheek. He cared a wip and wore dragon skinned gloves. behind him there was Lilly. "Phoenix!" Nelly said giving him a hug her returned the gesture "oh, I was so worried about you, Lilly told me what happened and-"  
  
"-I WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!" said ash "okay, okay, okay,...my real name is stone," "that's not important!, I want to no what happened why the hell you were in those crystal things?" ash demaned  
  
long, long, ago the 11 pokemon gods had pokemon/humin or non as the humans physic and ghost had a dater water and Ice had a son as well as fire and rock. grass and ground had a dater but she was baron with wings of a dragon fly thus cratering flying and bug type. than lighting and normal also non as charming pokemon had a girl. they became pokemon protectors, than poison and dark gods they attacked us the threatened to destroy the world. But we stooped him it to us many years and many pokemon were lost but we prevailed but we new the man with the dark eyes might come back. so we sealed our self's in crystal only to be awakened by as God, Like one of us.  
  
"We'll help you if the man with the dark eyes is back to power you can count on me!" said ash "Nelly, is that what you truly look like?"aske misty. Nelly hesitated looked at Nen who smiled giving her courage "well let's see..." than she glowed white/puprel than her ears were gone they were mew ears on her head and she had a mew tail her eyes were a beep purple not brown she her shirt was a blue tub top and her pants were clear reveling her strong beautiful legs under than she wore a bikini like bottom. "WOOOOH NELLY!" said brock seductively  
  
"Than Nen garbed him by the neck and pushed him too the wall."Don't you EVER say that to my friend again!" Nen shouted "what,...?" brocked seductively again than Nen about to punch him Nelly held him back. he looked at Nelly sympathy than gave brock a I'll-kill-you-later-so-I-wodent-be-so-happy-if-I-was-you look ((NEO:YAY!! SOMEONE OUT TO KILL BROCK!!)) but brock just wasn't smart enough "Nen, who ever heard of a guy named 'Nen'" than Nen turned around about to use his ice powers for a bunch of Icicles. Nelly maid a forcefield around brock "THAT WILL BE QUIET ENOUGH," shouted Lilly "yes mam...."Nen 'Apologized 'by glaring a deaf glare [(Neo: don't ya like him!!) Nen walked outside Nelly soon followed.   
  
Nen pulled out his flute and played a few notes. than came suequwin "my old friend" he said rubbing his neck" Nelly looked at the two it brot back memories that she never wanted to fade. suequwin saw her and left Nen to go to Nelly. She sat down petting him Nen saw her with his friend also craved attention he walked behind her and rubbed his cheek on hers and purred. "Nen..." Nelly said inbaresly "I know it's hard to control your pokemon insets but please stop it " "sorry stone "call me Nelly, I got kinda attached to it." uhh Nelly, how did you escape from your crystal?   
  
=========================================================================  
  
what ya think? oh, I DID make Nen look like kurt becuz he reembled a water imp  
  
Nen means: still waters. 


End file.
